


The beauty of prime numbers.

by boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dreams, Fantasy, M/M, PWP, Pi, porn with math, prime numbers, references to jack and others at the institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore/pseuds/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore
Summary: Garak asks Julian to "talk math to him". A ridiculous PWP inspired by a tumblr prompt.





	The beauty of prime numbers.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savorybreakfasts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/gifts).



"Do you know that to date, the largest prime number ever discovered has 15, 790, 231 digits? And that was only discovered 40 years ago. Until then the largest one discovered was 12,978,189 digits, back in the early 21st century? And that's just the largest _known_ prime! There are infinitely many primes, so that number could be changing at this very moment!"

Julian bounced around their bedroom like the energizer bunny, his hands moving animatedly as he spoke.

"And the theory that there are infinitely many twin primes was finally proven 20 years ago, and by a layperson! Do you know what twin primes are?"

Garak moved across the room to kiss him, saying, "you're so sexy when you talk math to me."

Julian's chest puffed out.

"Really?"

"Well no," Garak chuckled, "but you are adorable when you're this excited. How was your visit to see Jack and Serena at the institute? Were Patrick and Lauren there as well?”

Ignoring Garak’s question, Julian explained, "Twin primes are prime numbers separated by two. It took centuries to prove there are infinitely many. And it looks like that holds true for pairs of prime numbers that differ by less than 70 million. No one knows for sure. It’s all a mystery. Unbelievable!"

"I do love a man of mystery," said Garak, wrapping his arms around Julian, "tell me more about those sexy numbers."

The last bit was whispered in his ear, and he shuddered as Garak rolled his tongue around the lobe.

Trying to focus, he continued shakily, “Patrick hypothesized that he might be able to prove there are infinitely many primes that differ by 45 million before the end of the year. It would be a staggering discovery. I, oh-”

His voice transformed into a moan as Garak sucked on his neck, warm chest against his. He hadn’t even noticed that his tunic had been removed.

As Garak’s mouth moved down his chest, he pulled away long enough to ask, “How many digits of pi can you list?”

Julian was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate.

“Memorizing digits of pi is a party trick. The exact number can never be found, reciting it is a useless activity. Oh god. Yes, there. More! What was I saying?

"A party trick," murmured Garak, and he struggled to say, "Yes. Right. Used to occupy grade-school students.”

He gasped as Garak circled his nipple, sucking lightly before again pulling away.

“Humor me,” said Garak, “How many do you know? A brilliant mind is really a turn-on. Makes me all kinds of imaginative in other ways.”

Julian’s heart beat a bit faster at those words.

“The fastest computer can calculate pi to 15 quadrillion digits, but Jack has calculated it to the quintillionth digit. And with my photographic memory, it’s easy to recall all of them.”

“Show me,” Garak said softly, hands undoing Julian’s pants.

“Wh-what?” Julian asked, distracted as Garak stroked his cock, watching it come to life.

"I want to see," Garak repeated, “Recite the digits.”

“Garak, seriously?”

He felt fingers stroke his thighs and lips move across his shaft, and he gasped out, “3,1,4,1,5,9,2, oh god, 6, 5, 3-”

Garak rolled him onto his stomach and the numbers continued, covered somewhat by the pillows. Garak circled Julian's hole with lube, fingers moving in and around and deeper as he continued.

Julian felt a long, metallic object jabbed into his ass as Garak pushed the object in and out, gradually going deep enough to drag the ribbed end against his prostate. For awhile, all they could hear was Julian’s muffled voice reciting digits, interspersed with moans and pleas.

Garak pulled out the dildo and heard a disappointed noise. Julian had abandoned his recitation of pi and for the moment, that was fine.

Garak tied him quite securely to the bed, asking him to calculate square and cube roots to ridiculous degrees of precision. It was distracting enough that he almost missed the flogger slamming onto the bed. Once. Once again. Twice. Three times. Five times. Eight times. Thirteen times?

“Garak,” Julian gasped, trying and failing to stifle his moans.

“Garak! Are you flogging me in the fibonacci sequence?”

Twenty-one. Thirty-four.

Julian felt another sting, and he woke up in a panic.

He heard Gark's voice.

“It’s just the cat, my dear, he wanted your attention. Did he hurt you?”

Garak hand stroked the cat's head, and he regarded Julian's hand, a bit bloodied from the claw.

"I'm…I'm fine. Just a little groggy. I was dreaming-"

 "What, my dear?" asked Garak, "what were you dreaming about?"

"I was dreaming about math."

The look on Garak's face was priceless.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
